


Headmistress' Right and Left Hand

by Sollat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Grinding, High School, Kissing, Panties, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Tribadism, Underwear, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: Leliana and Cassandra have to learn to cooperate with each other to be the best new copresidents of students board. Josephine suggests a way to work out their differences.





	Headmistress' Right and Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [dachowiec89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachowiec89/gifts).



It was a second day of autumn semester in Andraste High, the largest and most renowned high school in the whole Thedas. When most of the students were already at their classes, headmistress Justinia Divine called three of the students to her office. Josephine Montyliet, Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana Spymaster were staying before a sitting headmistress.

"Relax, girls. I didn't called for you to give you any reprimand. Quite an opposite, even, I want to reward you." she smiled. "Leliana, Cassandra, do you still plan to use those scholarships of yours and pursue a carrier in musicology and military respectively?"

"Yes, headmistress" the girls replied almost simultaneusly.

"Very well. Those are the good ways to live, to make other's lifes easier as an artis or defend them with your own as a soldier. And you worked very hard to got those scholarships. They are fully deserved."

"Thank you, headmistress."

"However, it means that in your senior year you have a little more free time than other students which have to study hard to get accepted in a college they chose. I don't want to depreciate you saying it, I'm just stating the fact." Headmistress says, honest to the pain. "Take Josephine present here. She has been president of student comitee of our school for almost all the time she spent here and she did an amazing job. She however asked me to be relieved of this duty for senior year, as she would like to focus more on her studies."

"Good luck with that, Jose" said Leliana, which prompted the former to smile. "As I and Cassandra are here, I suppose you would like to make on of us a new president." She respects the headmistress a lot and by her example she always speaks her mind too, at least to miss Divine.

"Please, not me" whispered Cassandra.

"Something like that" headmistress replied. "However, as I understand you are seniors too and that comes with much work, I don't want to impose too much duties on any of you. And because of that I have decided to make you both a new co-presidents and let you share or split the responsibilities however you want. Is it ok for you?" Both girls nodded, even if Cassandra with some delayment. "Good, you are my Right and Left Hands from now on. Josephine, please make the girls familiar with their new duties today after classes. You can use my office for that, I will tell janitor to lend a keys to you. For now, you are free."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After classes all girls had made a quick visit at home, to get some snack and to ditch school uniforms with something more comfortable - Cassandra had put on leggins and blouse, while Leliana had chosen knee-reaching dress; Josephine had picked more formal suite. By chance, all those clothings were purple, which prompted some jokes about keeping consistent color scheme for old and new presidents; some golden insertions of Jose's jacket were treated as current president regalia.

Anyhow, there was a little time to adore each other's clothing, as Josephine had brought a lot of documents, papers etc. to properly transfer all needed knowlegde for new presidents. Thanks to clear instruction Cassandra and Leliana were able to learn quickly about their new duties.

"It is all fine, Josephine." Said Cass. "But I have one question. How the hell we suppose to work together?" She were almost shouting. "Leliana, I like you and all, but we are very different people. We like to do the things in different way. And now we have to cooperate in something not only complicated, but very important as well."

Josephyne was calmly as ever. "Maybe you should just make out with each other?"

On that statement both Cassandra and Leliana raised their eyebrows, Cassandra with shock, Leliana with amusement.

"What?" Josephyne continued. "I read an article in scientific journal that shared kiss have a very positive effect on two people, women especially. It connects two people, makes them closer to each other, improves mutual understanding etc. etc." She said everything in a tone similar to when explaining to kids that they should not touch fire. "Anyway, this is something you have to work out on your own. I am tired for today and we should continue the lesson tomorrow. Bye, see you then." Afterwards she collected her belongings and left the office.

After her leaving, Cassandra and Leliana stayed together and looked at each other.

"So, are we doing it?" Leliana giggled.

"What?" Cassandra replied.

"You know." Leliana giggled again. "Snogging."

"What again? You cannot be serious!"

"Why not? It's science after all. If such simple, and may I add pleasurable, thing will resolve all our issues, I'm able to give it a try."

"But I haven't even kissed a girl before!" Cassandra blushed a little

"Doesn't matter. I have and it's not a big deal - not a bigger than kissing a boy, anyway, but more pleasurable for sure."

"Okay" Cassandra sighed and finally agreed. "But if I say stop, it's a stop."

"Fair enough" Leliana replied.

By that time girls were sitting next to each other on a couch, so no big distance was between them. As it, it didn't take long for Leliana to close distance between them and kiss Cassandra. She started slowly, barely brushing Cass' lips, before taking first upper, next lower lip between her own pair. Then she withdrew a little and asked "It wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"No" Cassandra replied quietly.

"So we'll continue then" Leliana responded and went back to interrupted activity. This time she was more passionate, and Cassandra soon started returning her kisses. They stayed delicate for now, as the first kiss should be on the beginning - without tongues, just lips brushing against each other or going between each other. Soon both girls started to feel a taste of other's lipstick and those tastes mixed in no time, creating an unique flavour of Lessandra's (or maybe Caliana's?) kiss - something from both girls was creating a perfect balance.

For Cassandra it could go like this forever, but for Leliana it was to little. She have beeb a known admirer of any beauty, female beauty especially, and she wanted to fully taste the beauty of her schoolmate. After few minutes she decided to add a tongue and slowly, but with determination she pushed it forward, until it reached their sealed lips. She has waited for a proper moment, when Cass' lips would be apart, and made a final assault and entered her schoolmate's mounth finally. Cassandra was suprised for a brief moment, but quickly welcomed a new guest with her own tongue - maybe it was her first lesbian kiss, but not a first kiss at all, she knew what to do. Girls were sloppy just for few seconds, after which they aligned their tongues and learned how to cooperate with the kiss.

For another couple of minutes they were going like that, but suddently Leliana stoped kissing her classmate.

"Wait a second" She said and reaches for her back-zipper. She unziped her dress and takes off a top part of it.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked, a little frightened. It supposed to be just kiss and taking of a cloth piece seemed like going further than that.

"It's too hot." Leliana replied and laughed at ambiguity of this statement. "I mean, I'm feeling to much heat, like a temperature rising or something. I don't want to sweat too lot and go at home in wet clothes." It sounded ok, even if not fully innocent. But next Leliana climbed on Cassandra's laps.

"And what are you doing now?" Cassandra asked.

"Now it's too cold. I have to be closer to you to share a body heat." Leliana replied, this time more playfully. Next, without waitig for an answer shes went back to previous activity.

For a brief moment Cassandra wanted to stop her friend, but after a first second of kiss, those thought disappered from her head. Leliana's been an amazing kisser and Cassandra quickly falls for that. Even if she herself was a good girl, there have been many wild stories of Leliana's sex life around the school - not so many to take her for a slut, but still. For Cassandra, this is a little importance now. Now she was the one Leliana were kissing and it has been great. Cass never had been considering herself bisexual, but it would be impossible to resist such a good kisser. Now she too feels the hot Leliana was talking about.

Soon the intensivity of kiss has grown again. To this moment both girls kept her hand to her own body, but know it was time to check what the other's body feels like. For Cassandra it was a great time, as she was able to feel a softness of Leliana's bare back, Leliana's bare arms, Leliana's bare belly. But for Leliana this time was a great too. She could touch Cass' beautiful face, her distinct cheeckbones, her delicate scar, her original hairstyle. And those touches were all they needed. Kisses wchich started simply as a tool for make their cooperation better are now the most important for them both.

Feeling this change in Cassandra's attitude, Leliana stood from Cassandra's laps, not without difficulties - when she tried to part their lips, Cassantra didn't want to let her. Now seeing playful smile on Leliana's face, she has trusted her and let Leliana take her hand and guide her to the wall. When close to it, Leliana said "I aways wanted to be kissed against a wall". As Cass didn't plan to let her down, she took over an initiative and pushed her friends agains a wall. Now she was a dominant kisser for the first time, and Leliana unbuttoned her blouse. When Cassandra took it off, her hands went for Leliana legs. She were massaging it a little from knees to the top of the thights, lifting a lower part of her dress to have a better access.

After next few minutes of making out against a wall, Cassandra lifted Leliana in the air - a musician seemed to be feather-light for future soldier. They went to the couch and Cassandra put Leliana on it, after which she lied on the top. Since that moment forward, intensivity of their kiss almost couldn't be described. They let go of all the shame and delicacy and went with full passion, naughtess and heatness. Their hands became as insatiable as their lips and they touched all of their bodies without hesitation: faces, breasts, bellies, asses, legs. But it were Cassasandra's hips are the main actors now. They were buckling up and down, backward and forward, making Cass' and Leliana's pussies grinding against each other, and both girl realized that it is something they want from the start, that their pussies had been wet for some time now, that they needed a relief which kisses alone were insufficent for. Cassandra felt how her wetness went through her pants and reached her leggins and knew that Leliana was so wet as well. She felt Leliana hands on her hips, but they didn't hasten her, but... stopping.

"Cass, stop, please" Leliana moaned. "I know a better way. Let me show you."

With whole the will she has, Cass sat up, which allowed Leliana to kneel up. Next the musician push her friends down and took her leggins off. When both girls were in their underwear only, Leliana parted Cassandra's legs and sat between them in such way that her pussy were above Cassandra's. Next she lowered herself and using Cass' leg for support started to grind their pussies together. The position allowed for better touch and soon both girls were moaning from pleasure. Leliana worked her hips hard and fast, making wheels around her partner's pussy, humping at just the right direction and angle. Soon first drops of sweat appeared on girl's bodies, but they seemed to not noticing, riding together to orgasm. Cassandra reached the peak first, crying Leliana's name, which prompted her to join her with her own loud moan. Next she untangled their legs and lay next to her partner.

They staid like this for a while, but time didnt't stop (even if it could feel that way) and they had to go home eventually. They collected their clothes, which were now in very different spots in the room and left the building together. And when they went their separate ways, they knew that their cooperation will be very productive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, by the start of the classes, Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana met again.

"So, do you manage to find out, how to work well together?" Josephine asked.

Other girls gigled simultaneously.

"Of course" Leliana replied. "An idea from your science article worked perfectly."

"Which science article? You know I read a lot of them, I don't remember which one I was talking about yesterday."

"The one about the kissing and its influence of mutual understanding" Cassandra specified.

Jose's laughter had to be heard in all Val Royeux. "But I made that up! I would never thought that someone will believe it!"

Hearing that, both girls make a suprice faces, but after a second started to laught simultaneously, even louder than Josephine.


End file.
